Only In My Heart
by Lioma Darksong
Summary: Padmé is the only one that sees Anakin as innocent now that he is known as Darth Vader. But when paths cross that should not, will the fate of the universe be changed? A/A AU *Chapter Six and Seven up!*
1. Prologue

Only In My Heart   
  
Summary: Padmé is the only one that sees Anakin as innocent now that he is known as Darth Vader. But when paths cross that should not, will the fate of the universe be changed?   
  
Various Author's Notes: This is a very AU story. Nothing like toying with the fates eh? Well this is just the first chapter, and I promise the next one up very soon, saying as how it's done already. If I get plenty 'o reviews I'll be sure to add the next chapter soon. Just remember to review!! Constructive critizim is very welcome, and if you hate it, tell me what I did wrong. If you don't, I'll use your flames to keep me warm while I make the next chapter exactally the same. *smile* Now, this chapter is kind of odd. This story was just supposed to be a monologue from Padmé's POV, but I decided to add more. Just so you know, after this it'll be more like a story. Now stop reading annoying Author's Notes and get on with the R&Ring!   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  
Only In My Heart : Prologue   
  
    Am I the only one that sees it? The ever-present innocence in his violent ways? I know what he is doing is wrong… But I love him. And no matter what he does that will not change.     He can kill a million armies, destroy a thousand planets, devastate everyone, but still I will love him. As much as I will hate him for doing such cruel and heartless things, he will still be the little boy with an innocent glint in his eye that I fell in love with.     Every one else views him as a tyrant only out for the good of his master, but I won't accept their views. He is innocent, but no one will listen to me or even consider my views as right. They all knew him as the innocent little boy too. So why can't they see his goodness?     I know he has killed hundreds already, but he is still just a little boy that misses his mother. Just that little boy that was cold and lonely. Just that little boy who saved us all and loved me more then anything.     Even though everyone thinks he is truly evil and will never be the same, I know that somewhere deep down he is still the innocent little boy. Or maybe, only in my heart…   
  


To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter One

Author's Notes: Yay! People actually liked my story!! *smile* (Even if it was just the prologue :S) I would just like to thank everyone that reviewed. ^_^ It made me feel special. And if you have an account and are leaving a review... Please sign in, I like to read your stories as much as you like to read mine. ^__^ Now on with the first actual chapter!!   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  
Only In My Heart: Chapter One   
  
    Padme Skywalker watched the storm through the window of her apartment. It was a rare thing for rain to fall on Coruscant, but when it rained it poured. The rain hit the glass and ran along its side making the window like a canvas with intricate patterns of water decorating its surface. The sky was dark and the only light was from the random strikes of lightning that illuminated the sky with their spidery patterns of light. The room Padme was in was as dark as the sky; only the ever-present lights from the city made the silhouettes of the furniture visible. Padme was alone in the room, watching the storm grow stronger with a sad and lifeless expression on her face just thinking.     Another claw of lightning raced down from the monstrous clouds illuminating Padme's face as a tear raced to be hidden from view, but its wet trail was left behind as a reminder of the tear. Padme pulled the sleeve of her black gown to her face to remove the tear's trail and lowered it back to her side. Storms were always so depressing for her. She was used to the sunny carefree days on Naboo, but all of that had changed.     Ever since the Trade Federation attacked. Ever since that little boy thought she was an angel; her world had been turned upside down. The Trade Federation was defeated, but not long after that little boy grew up and loved her more then anything. That is what changed everything, and no matter how much she tried to hide it, she loved him just as much. But times had changed, people had changed, the darkness had grown, and now everything she thought was right, was wrong.     She thought her cause was right. The republic had to be saved, didn't it? But now it was gone. Systems were leaving with every passing moment, Palpatine had declared himself the Emperor, and she seemed to be the only one who wanted to keep it together. The republic had turned into an empire, everything that was wrong, was right.     She thought her love was right too. But now, everyone told her Anakin was dead. He was gone and would never come back. But how could someone she loved be just… gone?     She knew he wasn't really gone though; there was a darker reason behind his leaving. He had turned. With the darkness getting stronger he had no other choice. He had to die or lose himself. Loose all those he loved or turn. An unfair choice, but evil was never really fair, was it? All he could do was give in to the evil, it was his only choice.     She was the only one that believed there was something good about him. Deep down inside he was still just the little boy that thought she was an angel. No one else could see it. No one else loved him. It was just her, and she could not defend his actions with fantasies of the past.     Now all she had left of him was what she had in her heart and memories. She just wished that she could see him… one more time…   
  
    Knock. Knock.   
  
    "Why now of all times?" she wondered to herself aloud, a slight hint of anger in her voice for disturbing her. It was bad enough it was raining out, but a visitor too?   
  
    Knock. Knock. More urgent this time.   
  
    Her dull, sad expression turned to a confused one. She moved her fragile fingers up to the door control pad and pressed a large white button. The door slid open. He stood there.   
  


To Be Continued...

  
  
A/N: Ooh... Cliffhanger... Tune back in soon for Chapter Two!! And It'll be up soon too! 


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Don't you just hate it when you're too lazy to add anything? And then when you're finally in a writing mood... You have to study for a math test? Well that's the situation I'm in.. Except I decided not to study for math. *thanks the maker for her mathamatical ablilties making her able to get perfect without thinking* So, here's the next chapter. And sorry in advance to all Obi-wan fans for the mild Obi bashing... I didn't mean for it to come out that way...   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  
Only In My Heart: Chapter Two   
  
    He smiled at her with white teeth and a look of relief washing over his face. "I'm so glad to see you're safe Padmé."     She gave the bearded man a look of confusion and mild anger. "I'm perfectly safe here. I don't know why I would be in trouble when you have guards posted around the building at all hours of the day."     "Anakin is looking for you." Only then did Padmé notice the sweat dripping from Obi-wan's face and several scars of battle on his shredded tunic. Or was it just from the rain? She looked up into his blue-gray eyes with concern.     But as logic kicked in, the concern turned to anger. "Then why did you come here?! If you don't want him finding me then why would you risk him following you!"     "I'm the only one that can protect you Padmé. And if he's looking for you, you'll need protection."     "I don't need protection!" she blasted. "I'm quite capable of protecting myself thank-you." She moved her hand towards the door control button to close Obi-wan off quickly, but was no match for his Jedi reflexes.     "You don't know what you're up against. He's stronger now, and angry." Obi-wan's voice was full of calm, but Padmé saw through that.     "He loves me, and I love him. There's no way that he'll kill me. He would die before anyone harmed me." She looked Obi-wan in the eyes with anger.     "I'm only trying to protect you Padmé."     "You should be more worried about your own safety Obi-wan. It's your fault that he is this way. If you hadn't made him choose, he would still be with us today." Her voice was full of emotion as her eyes started to fill with tears from the memories.     Obi-wan stood there dumbfounded. His gaze then drifted from Padmé to his boots. "I don't want him killing another innocent person… because of me."     "Then leave! He'll follow you and he won't be near me or anyone else innocent!"     "He'll still follow you Padmé. When he wants someone dead, they will die. The Dark Side flows strongly and easily in him and he'll stop at nothing to kill someone."     "Then I'll get off the planet or something." There was nothing more for her here anyways.     "I'll go with you then."     "No! I will not be going anywhere with you. It's your fault he's even like this and if I'm with you, he will kill both of us." Padmé moved her hand back up to the door control panel and pressed the white button locking herself off from Obi- wan's so called protection.     "Padmé please," Obi-wan's cry was muffled from behind the door, but Padmé wouldn't answer; he had caused enough trouble these past few months she would not allow him to cause more. Padmé whipped the tears that had fallen away from her face with the sleeve of her dress as she walked back towards her window. She could tell that Obi-wan was still outside the doorway, but she made no movement to acknowledge his presence.     Maybe if he hadn't made Anakin choose, things wouldn't be this way. Maybe if he was still good. Maybe if people hadn't changed. Maybe if things had stayed the same. Maybe she would still be happy. Maybe Anakin would still be there, maybe… just maybe.     Padmé stared out at the raging storm with emotions running through her. She heard Obi-wan's footsteps finally pace away from the door over the rain, but she still did not move. She didn't even notice. Her mind was shut away from the outside world with thoughts of the past…   
  


To Be Continued...

  
  
A/N: Next chapter... Flashbacks! I'll try to make the next one longer. And when you review, please give me advice or critique me, I like to be able to improve on my work. 


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Notes: Wow! This is like a record for me! Adding a new chapter in less then a week! :O And I know I told you guys this chapter would be longer, and it was supposed to be, but I decided to put more flashbacks later in the story, but not for a couple chapters at least. Well, I hope you enjoy this nifty little flashback. Also, please forgive the italics, I had to determine it as a flashback somehow.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  
Only In My Heart: Chapter Three   
  
_Flashback_   
  
    The sun was shining through the windows basking the Jedi Council chamber in a glorious light. But this was far from a light-hearted and glorious occasion; the Council was debating what to do with one Anakin Skywalker.     Anakin stood in the center of the elegant room trying to control his emotions. His dark clothes seemed to contrast the bright room, but were suited for his mood, and what was to come. Twelve council members, wearing clothing that more suited the room, were debating around him in their chairs situated around the room.     "Well something must be done! And done soon! We cannot have Jedi running around not obeying the Jedi code!" Eeth Koth protested. Anakin turned to look at the face of the horned Jedi that saw it fit to punish him.     "Throwing him out of the order is the only way! The Council should not have let him in to begin with!" Torok'kut, sitting to the right of Eeth Koth, shouted. Anakin studied the face of the newest member of the Council. He was a red skinned twi'lek that, from what Anakin had heard, was very opinionated and stuck strongly to the Jedi Code.     "We cannot afford to lose another Jedi Master Torok'kut. There are already too few," Mace Windu explained, calm and reassuring. Anakin turned back to the front to face the dark skinned human, glad to hear he wasn't going to be thrown out of the order. "And there is only one answer, Anakin must denounce his marriage to Senator Amidala."     "No," Anakin spoke for the first time since entering the chamber and hearing their argument. "I will not denounce anything," His voice having only the slightest hint of anger.     "He continues to deny the orders of the Jedi Council! Throw him out!" Torok'kut once again added.     "Master Torok'kut!" Mace Windu interfered. "Please calm down." He turned to Anakin, "Please leave the chamber while we decide your fate Anakin."     "Yes Master," Anakin bowed then left the chamber with the door sliding behind him. He walked over to a couch facing the door and fell onto it with a thousand thoughts running through his head and the silence in the room did not help to calm his head.   
  
    "Anakin?" Anakin looked up, his eyes level with the blue-gray ones of his Master, the only person that understood him. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were in with the council."     "They sent me out, "Anakin sighed. "They needed to make a final decision." Anakin sat forward on the couch and held his head in his hands. "I think they are going to make me leave Padmé."     "Why did you do it?" Anakin looked up at Obi-wan who was now sitting beside him on the couch. "Hmm?"     "Why did you marry her in the first place?"     Anakin looked into Obi-wan's eyes, unsure of what to answer. "It was love…"     "Was? Then why does it matter if you leave her?"     "I mean, I still love her! But after we went though all of those things on Genosis, it was the only answer."     "I'm sure there were other answers."     Anakin looked at Obi-wan confused. "What do you mean?"     "I mean you should have known you were going to throw your life away."     "What?!" Anakin sat up seeming to tower over Obi-wan. "You don't know what you're talking about! I'm not throwing my life away!"     Even though Anakin's sheer size would intimidate most people, Obi-wan remained calm. "You're throwing away your life as a Jedi."     "No I'm not!" Anakin was furious now. How could Obi-wan be accusing him so much?     "You have a choice Anakin: You can either stay in the order and denounce your marriage to Padmé, or you can leave the order."     "There's only one choice then," Anakin spat bitterly. He stood up and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and threw it at Obi-wan. "Burn in hell Kenobi," he turned and stormed out of the room and out of the building leaving a shocked Obi-wan.     The door of the council chamber opened and Mace Windu stood there. He took one look at the lightsaber in Obi-wan's lap and frowned. "It appears the decision was already made."   
  


To Be Continued...

  
  
A/N: Ok.. I have good ideas for the next couple chapters so hang tight! I'll try to put them up soon! 


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Notes: Yes I know I haven't posted for a while. I've been to busy with school and RPing... *curses school* *hugs her RPG games* Anyways, I've finally got up the next chapter!! YAY!! Now read it and I'll explain some of the things at the end. ^_^   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
  
Only In My Heart: Chapter Four   
  
    That was how it all started. If only they hadn't found out. If only Obi-wan hadn't been so heartless. What did that old bastard have against him anyways? But why waste time on what ifs? There were better things to do.     Anakin stood in the middle of the spaceport with the sun shining down on him, just like that day in the Temple. Just like that day that started it all. Aliens of various sizes, shapes, and colours all surrounded him going about their own business. Their clothing that came in different sizes, lengths and matching colours contrasted greatly the simple black outfit that Anakin wore. A Sith never wore anything else or so it seemed.     An alien of an unknown race to Anakin walked closer. Anakin could sense his clumsiness as the alien tried to balance several suitcases on his way to a ship. Anakin gave himself a mischievous grin as the alien carefully walked closer.     The alien was only a meter away from Anakin now and he decided it was time for action. Anakin sent tendrils of the force towards the alien's ankle. They wrapped around its ankle and in one swift movement removed the ankle from under the alien's body, causing it to fall. The suitcases went flying barely missing several other aliens and the alien landed directly on Anakin's black boots.     "What do you think you're doing?" Anakin shot at the alien, his voice deep and angered.     "I… I… Was just… And then…" the alien tried to explain in a high pitched voice, still lying on Anakin's boots.     Anakin could hardly conceal his laughter and smile, but still sounded like he would kill this pathetic life form without second thought. "Well explain yourself!"     "I… I… And then… I just…"     Anakin grabbed the alien by the back of its tunic and lifted it off the ground. It was just a small alien and its feet didn't even reach the ground when lifted to Anakin's eye level. Anakin looked at the alien with his blue ones filled with false hatred. "I don't appreciate it when useless and stupid blobs of bantha fodder land on me."     "I… I… I'm sorry!" The alien was almost shaking in fear now. Anakin raised his arm into the air to strike the alien with his closed fist most likely killing it with the first blow. That was when he heard it.   
  
    The voice rang in his mind a thousand times bringing back a million memories. Happiness, sadness, pleasure, anger… all at once. He dropped the alien and it scurried away with its bags as Anakin held his head in pain. Maybe it was just his imagination.     "Anakin?" The voice sang out again. It was beautiful and calm, elegant and stubborn; there was only one person with that voice.     Anakin turned around and came face to face with beautiful brown eyes that he could just get lost into for days. He felt himself letting go of the darkness as he saw her beautiful features. Each part of her face was etching itself back into his memory and the only memories were now happy.     He smiled blindly as they drew each other nearer. He held her body close as she wrapped her arms around his torso. They looked like a couple in love with smiles of joy plastered on their faces and tears running down Padmé's face.     Then the darkness came back. The hatred, the pain, the suffering; all because of her. He would not put up with that again for a woman. He pushed Padmé away hatred once again covering his face.     "Anakin?" That voice again. Why must it be so beautiful? Why must it bring back so many memories that he worked so hard to hide away? He closed his eyes and the memories were hidden once again and only hatred remained.     "Leave me alone, whore. I have no need of your services anymore."     Padmé looked at him in horror and confusion. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I thought you loved me Anakin…"     "I never loved you. I was using you for my own pleasure and I have no use for you any more."     Anakin turned his back to Padmé not wanting to see her face as she broke down in tears. He could hear her sobbing behind him as he walked away.     How could she still be living on that promise? Hadn't she learned yet? Hadn't she gotten over him? As he walked away, only thinking about the choice he was forced to make that destroyed everything.   
  


To Be Continued...

  
  
A/N: Yes I know this doesn't sound like an A/A story... But I'm not done yet, now am I? *mysterious twinkle in eye* I will try to get the next chapter up soon. And it'll be another flashback, hopefully a longer chapter too. ^_^ Now, R&R!! 


	6. Chapter Five

**Only In My Heart: Chapter Five**   
  
_Flashback_   
  
Knock. Knock.   
  
Padmé's door sung out strong and proud. Padmé walked to the door through the sunlight streaming through the windows wondering who it could be. She wasn't expecting anyone, so she was not even dressed in anything impressive to receive guest, wearing only a simple navy blue dress. Her hair was loosely down on her shoulders; she did not want to put effort into her hair when she was not going anywhere. She strode over to her door and pressed the glowing white button that controlled the door.   
  
"Anakin! What a lovely surprise!" She sung out happily, she hadn't been expecting anyone, but her husband was always welcome. She raised her arms to surround his torso in an embrace but stopped suddenly when her eyes caught a serious look in his own.   
  
"Padmé…" She looked into his eyes and seemed to understand. His deep blue eyes told her everything.   
  
"Oh Anakin…" She held him in a close embrace as he held her. The seconds they held soon turned to minutes and in turn to hours. The strong daylight soon turned to the blackness of night. Not a word was spoken, but they both knew how the other felt.   
  
"I had no other choice." A tear started to roll down Anakin's cheek as his rough voice broke the silence.   
  
Padmé looked up at Anakin, her brown eyes almost full of tears for her husband. "It's alright Anakin, I'm sure this will be fixed soon enough." She gave him a meek smile and he smiled back through the tears. He moved his head downwards and they kissed.   
  


*****

  
The daylight woke Padmé up from her exhausted slumber. Her hair was standing up and sticking out in a random, messy order as she yawned quietly as to not wake up the sleeping form by her side.   
  
She looked over Anakin's sleeping body rising and falling so peacefully, even though deep down inside of his soul there was a current of love, hate and anger surging violently. He was almost shattered from the Council's decision, well… his decision. But all of his dreams had been shattered for her. Padmé frowned upon this thought as she stare down at his body. She was not worth that.   
  
But it was his decision, and it had already been made. She sighed softly to herself as she rose from the bed and walked to the 'fresher. Perhaps he could still be a hero in this war; there were more battles to be fought and with the attack on Tragurd… Perhaps he could come along and save the day. Perhaps that would convince the Jedi Council to take Anakin back. Padmé smiled to herself as she cleaned herself up, getting ready for the day's activities.   
  
  
Padmé exited the 'fresher feeling clean, her body enveloped by a white silken robe that wrapped lightly about her figure. She walked into the bedroom once more but this time saw Anakin awake.   
  
He was looking towards the window, out into the vast skyline of Coruscant with a contemplating look upon his face. Padmé was pleased to see him awake once more, but that look upon his face did not make her feel well. The guilt of being his reason for letting is dreams go came back to her. Perhaps if she let him sit quietly for a while he would become better and not contemplative about his choice. Perhaps if she let him remain thinking he would choose to go back to the temple and not give up his dreams… Padmé slowly walked across the floor of the room, trying to not make a single sound as she paced.   
  
"Don't go." His voice startled her slightly as his gaze drifted from the skyline towards Padmé. He sounded calm and composed, as if he knew for sure his decision was correct and no one could change his mind.   
  
"Al–alright." Padmé stood where she had stopped moments before with an almost curious look upon her face. Her voice has stuttered slightly, still being startled by his sudden and coarse voice. She looked at him with love in her eyes, but as if she were expecting an explanation.   
  
"I want to tell you something." He looked at her with slight yearning in his eyes, as if the words that would soon come had been bottled up inside of him for years on end. Padmé took a step forward and then another until she found herself by his side, her deep brown eyes looking into his deep blue ones.   
  
He took her hand and caressed it slightly; he looked at it seeming to memorize the lines that crossed her hand as he sat in the bed. Silence hung in the air as Padmé looked down at Anakin, only helping the silence to continue. It seemed like hours had passed looking at Padmé's hand before he spoke again.   
  
"I just want you to know that, I'll always love you." His eyes moved up to look at her own before continuing. "Nothing can break the love that we have. Not the Jedi, not this war, not even death." He seemed to swallow suddenly at this word as if death was not what he wanted to think about. "I love you with all my heart, and will never leave your side again."   
  
Padmé went to protest, but was stopped by a hand covering her mouth. "I don't want to hear your protests. The Jedi are no longer my life," he looked into her eyes with love, "you are. I've made up my mind. Nothing is more important then you. My dreams are useless; you are all I have now. And I intend on putting everything I have into loving you." The seriousness of his face was broken by a tender smile looking up at Padmé.   
  
But she couldn't allow this to happen. She was… nothing in the scheme of the universe. Anakin had to go back to the Jedi Order, or else… or else… Well she was not quite sure what would happen. But this was illogical! Had he not promised his mother that he would become a Jedi… just for her? Her thoughts were spoken aloud, "But what about your dream of being a Jedi? Your mother would have wanted you to continue with your dreams!" Her voice was full of protest as he looked up at her, his blue pools of love turning angry.   
  
"My mother is dead now. Her opinion has been silenced and it no longer matters." His voice was cold and desolate, almost seeming to change as quickly as the wind, but it soon returned once more to it's loving proportions. "All that matters now is that we are together."   
  
His blue eyes looked up at her with love and a silent suffering. She knew that there was no more arguing with him, for she wanted this as much as he did. She wanted to love him without the Jedi getting in the way. But that was being selfish wasn't it? But looking into his deep blue eyes made her forget all of that and drift down into his arms in a loving embrace.   
  


To Be Continued...

  


* * *

  
**Author's Notes:** Yay! I finally got a new chapter up! Hopefully I'll finally get around to adding more to this story, and I promise an interesting action sequence next! And quick question, what do you think of the new formatting? I've discovered that ff.n is being bitchy about the old code I was using, so I tend to go with this format now. What do you think of it? Tell me soon so that I can decide whether to go about changing all of the other chapters into this. ^_^ Please R&R and thanks to all of you that reviewed before! 


	7. Chapter Six

**Only In My Heart: Chapter Six**   
  
_Flashback_   
  
The scenery moved by rapidly, seeming to vanish in a blink of an eye as the hard gray surface of Tragurd moved by the air transport at an alarming rate. The surface seemed to almost tremor as they went over it, but it was possible that it really did with the geology of this planet. Padmé was surprised that any thing could live here, let alone enough humans to run the separatist movement. But their numbers were dwindling; this was probably going to be their last stand against the Republic.   
  
A calming hand ran down Padmé's face returning her from her state of pondering to the real world inside the air transport. The hand felt rough and calloused against her skin, but it was warm and loving. Her deep brown eyes look sharply up towards cold blue ones with an almost curious look crossing her face.   
  
"You look worried." The hand that touched her was now by Anakin's side once more. For a second the wind from outside seemed to blow on them.   
  
"I'm not," The reply was sharp and almost harsh, but her brown eyes looked away for a moment, blushing slightly from her snapping at Anakin. "I'm sorry."   
  
His cold blue eyes looked outside the opened doorway beside them, "There's nothing to be sorry about. This will be a tough battle." His voice sounded calm and almost philosophical as he spoke, his voice carried an almost reassuring tone to the ears of Padmé.   
  
She looked towards him, sadness and fear seeming to fill her eyes. "I'm still sorry." Her voice sounded determined and stubborn as she attempted to prove that she was sorry.   
  
Anakin smiled slightly, looking into her eyes. He placed a hand on each of her cheeks and drew his face towards her own, placing a single loving kiss upon her forehead. "We'll both survive. I know it, you don't need to worry."   
  
Padmé sighed as her gaze drifted outwards to the rushing scenery below. Anakin seemed to know exactly how she was feeling, but even his words of confidence didn't stop the foreboding feeling covering this planet as they flew nearer and nearer the base.   
  


*****

  
  
Blaster bolts flew through the sky as Anakin ran forwards, deeper into the battle upon the turbulent grounds of Tragurd. A loud booming noise from behind him came as a quarter of the troops he was leading were suddenly destroyed in a giant ball of plasma from the Separatist's cannons. Anakin wince at this, but still carried onwards, he had to get to the entrance of the base.   
  
To his left he heard the sudden cry of a fallen Jedi, but to Anakin this was just another noise of the battlefield. The Jedi were useless to him now, and that one was even more so. But his mind was too busy to focus upon the fallen Jedi now, the base seemed to draw ever closer as he ran, the troops behind him dwindling as he went, trying to keep up, but trying to destroy the droids as they went along as well. But for Anakin, there was only one goal… Those doors that lay just on the horizon, the entrance to the Separatist base.   
  
A bolt whizzed by his head, only giving Anakin a second to look to the right before rolling onto the ground to avoid the second shot. The roll completed into a kneeling position, both hand-held blasters pointed at the droid. But within a few shots there was nothing left to hit and Anakin started up on his way once more.   
  
A leap and a bound as he jumped over the fallen garbage of a destroyed droid, his eyes upon the doorway that was so ever close. He could hear and sense the troops behind him drawing nearer with him, but they were too busy destroying the droids around him to move much closer.   
  
Anakin breathed deeply as his pace quickened, blaster bolts hitting near his heels as he ran. An explosion to his left. Another shot from the right. A roll and a shot of his own and another droid slumped lifelessly to the ground. The yell of a troop behind him, the strange screech of a burning droid; the sounds of the battle surrounded him. But his eyes were too busy looking upon the ever-nearing door to notice.   
  
And then the door was finally near enough. He smiled triumphantly as he tore an explosive from his side, and still running threw it towards the tightly locked entrance. Sliding to a stop in front of a fallen droid he shielded himself as a massive explosion set off in front of him. With an even larger grin he threw his body over the fallen droid and ran towards the newly made opening. He was in.   
  
  
"He got in." Faceless clone captain nodded towards the senator that stood by his side as the report reached him from the field. The senator, several other commanders and himself were flying above the violent battlefield, commanding the troops from afar and it was this trooper's job to tell of the events.   
  
A satisfied smile seemed to break the poise and seriousness of the senator's face as she looked downwards onto the battlefield. Anakin had made it without getting himself killed. Perhaps he had been right about him being safe. Her thoughts were filled with happiness, but face turned serious once more as she looked towards the trooper by her side. "Send reinforcements into the base after him, there shouldn't be much of a battle inside. By our count all the droids but a few are outside fighting, but Bothans have been known to get some false information and we can't risk it."   
  
"Right. Rodger that…" The clone beside Padmé droned off in the regular code he spoke to his own kindred as Padmé founds herself looking downwards at the battlefield once more. This was it, and it was almost over, and then the galaxy would be at peace once more. Padmé couldn't help but smile triumphantly.   
  
  
Breathing slowed and calmness took over the shadowed form as Anakin cautiously walked, his back to the wall. Turning around a corner his gun was pointed outwardly, aiming to hit anything that dare go within his range. But nothing was there, and so he continued on his way.   
  
Turning yet another corner, blasted outstretched and poised to hit; but it was yet again unoccupied. Anakin tilted his head in thought slightly, it was yet another door, but unlike the others he had encountered, there were no guards. He frowned slightly as he walked over to the keypad and entered the numbers that entered his mind with the help of the Force.   
  
He pressed the key to enter it into the system, but instead of hearing the expected hum of the door opening there was nothing. Anakin frowned to himself as he tried it once more, but again nothing. "Stubborn one are we?" Anakin asked the door as he entered the passkey once more, but still no movement came from the door.   
  
Feeling frustration and anger rise, Anakin tried the pass once more but again with no avail. Noise of frustration escaped his mouth as his foot collided with the metallic door and wince of pain shot through his face as he held his foot in pain. "Oh that was smart Skywalker," Anakin mused to himself. But his ranting soon stopped as he realized the door was opening. It had just been stuck. He smiled briefly to himself as he looked through the doorway and entered the darkened room.   
  
  
"Reinforcements on the way, senator."   
  
  
Padmé nodded towards the trooper by her side as she watched several cohorts of clones enter the building through the entrance Anakin created. Word from Anakin was it was all clear, but he hadn't gone through everything yet. She nodded to herself as her eyes fell down to the battlefield once more, drawn to a large explosion below with a furrowed brow.   
  
  
Anakin's footsteps were the only noise within the large darkened room, giving him an almost eerie feeling. He almost jumped when the door closed behind him, forcing him to point his blaster towards the closed doorway in fear. He allowed himself a brief smile from his foolishness before turning around once more.   
  
There was something definitely odd about this chamber. From the high ceiling, to the strange windows over the battlefield to the strangely ominous chair that sat before the windows. It looked like a command chamber, but yet…no one seemed to be within the room at all.   
  
His blaster lowered, Anakin walked silently towards the dark chair. His head tilted to the side slightly as he looked from the chair to the window where the battle raged on. He blinked as he reached the chair, unaware of what had happened to this room to leave it so empty. But it had been hard work getting this far, and a break was needed.   
  
His tired form fell down onto the chair, relaxing slightly as he watched the battle below. The republic seemed to be winning he assessed with a smile, but before he could celebrate he heard the sound of an opening door behind him. He jumped out of the chair, wheeling around with blaster pointed towards the doorway. But he was greeted by a most familiar face, yet there was something different.   
  
"Anakin? What are you doing here?" It was Padmé, and by the horrified look upon her face something was not right.   
  


To Be Continued...

  


* * *

  
**Author's Notes:** Well, that was an overly large amount of time. o_0 Sorry about the overly extended delay on this story. But hey, at least it's an uber long one this time. ^_^ So be happy at that. And I guarentee the next chapter will be up soon, now that I'm off for the summer there'll be lots more writing done. ^_^ 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Only In My Heart: Chapter Seven**   
  
_Flashback_   
  
"Padmé?" The look upon the face of Anakin looked confused and bewildered as his eyes looked downwards at Padmé. He had thought she was upon the command ship, supervising the battle. Why was she here with him?   
  
"What are you doing here?" Padmé's face was serious and almost angry as she looked at Anakin bitterly. Her voice was accusing and it was almost hating towards Anakin as he looked at her, confusion written all over his face.   
  
"I'm investigating the base as I was ordered to…" His eyes remained on Padmé; her appearance towards him still had not changed towards Anakin as she looked at him accusingly.   
  
"I want the truth Anakin."   
  
"Yes Anakin, the truth." Out of the shadows to the left of Anakin yet another familiar face exited. He walked over to Padmé's side with arms crossed, an accusing look upon his face as well. Anakin blinked twice, trying to erase the image before him, but it would not go away.   
  
"Obi-wan?" Anakin's voice was full of shock as he looked downwards to his old master, before he had chosen Padmé over the Jedi. But why was he here? A thousand questions raced through Anakin's mind, but before any could be asked Obi-wan continued.   
  
"Don't sound so surprised Anakin, you knew some day we would stop being so naïve and find out what you were up to. We want the truth. Now." Obi- wan's voice took the formal and demanding tone it normally did when speaking towards Anakin, and even if Anakin hadn't heard it in months it still got to him the same way it always did.   
  
"What truth? I don't even know what you are talking about…"   
  
"We know what you have been doing Anakin," Padmé this time, her voice still accusing as she looked upwards to him, her eyes brown with anger.   
  
"What have I been doing? I was only investigating the base like I was ordered to do…"   
  
Walking around to the back of Anakin, as if to stop him from escaping, Obi-wan continued, "What have you been doing? What have you not been doing Anakin? Now that's a simple question, and the answer is following the orders of the Republic!" Staring at Anakin with hardened vision, Obi-wan stood behind Anakin now, arms still crossed as his eyes bored into the back of Anakin's head.   
  
Looking to Padmé for support of any kind, only to find none, Anakin tried to get a grip on the situation. What was going on? He had done nothing and now they think… He's a spy? But it didn't make any sense! He held his head for a moment before speaking, "I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"Like hell you don't." Obi-wan spoke still as Padmé glared at Anakin hatefully. "You've been doing this for months haven't you Anakin? Working for the enemy to bring down the Republic? We know everything about what you have been doing Anakin. Everything. There is no trying to act like you don't know what we're talking about because we know very well you do. You know exactly what we're talking about."   
  
"No I don't!" Anakin yelled now, whirling around to face Obi-wan head on. He felt his anger rising now, how dare this man tell him what he has been doing when he hasn't. "I've done nothing!"   
  
"Anakin. We know everything. We've seen the proof, and you can't carry this on for any longer." Anakin turned his head to see Padmé continue to look at him accusingly, hate still in her eyes are she glared at Anakin.   
  
Teeth clenched hatefully, Anakin turned to face Obi-wan once more. "What did you tell her? She knows I've done nothing. This is just your twisted idea of revenge isn't it Kenobi! Isn't it!" Anakin's voice steadily rose as he spoke, starting to yell now. "I've given up on you Kenobi! Get over it and get on with you're useless life with the Jedi and leave us alone!"   
  
"Us? You think there's an 'us' still?" Padmé once again spoke, causing Anakin to turn his head. His eyes were coated in fear now as he looked at Padmé, trying to grasp what she had just said.   
  
"What?" Anakin's voice was quiet now, barely a whisper as he tried to comprehend what Padmé had just said to him. "What?"   
  
"You heard me. For you and me, there is no longer an 'us'. We're finished."   
  
Anakin could feel tears well up in his eyes as he looked at Padmé. His throat seemed to close up as he tried to speak, but no words could be forced out. His eyes looked into her face, hoping that this was nothing more then a cruel sick joke they were playing upon him, but there was no hint of anything from Padmé's eyes.   
  
"If there even is an 'us', Anakin, it would be myself and Obi-wan." Padmé smiled slightly, it was a happy smile but it was poison to Anakin's heart as he heard the words she spoke to him, but could not comprehend them. Padmé strode over softly to Obi-wan's side grabbing his arm softly and leaning her head lovingly upon his arm. "He's shown me more then you could ever show me Anakin. And now, all we need you to do is tell us the truth about what you've been doing."   
  
Bitter tears started to flow from Anakin's eyes as he watched Padmé affectionately hold Obi-wan's arm. Throat still closed from allowing any words still escape, Anakin tried to say something…anything. Nothing was making sense anymore, and he knew this could never be a joke of any kind. He wiped the tears from his eyes desperately trying to remove them from existence, but they just continued to come as he looked upon the pair.   
  
"Stop crying like a child Anakin. Just tell us what you've done and we'll be happy." Obi-wan's voice still sounded as if he was lecturing a child, lecturing Anakin as a child again.   
  
"No." The word was but a whisper as Anakin's fists clenched tightly, ready to murder everything and anyone around him as his anger rose to an almost unreachable level. His teeth clenched tightly, staring now at only Obi-wan as he tried to erase what Padmé had said to him from his mind. It was all Obi-wan's fault and he would be damned if he thought Anakin would tell him anything, even things he did not do.   
  
"No?" Obi-wan continued, questioning Anakin with his accented voice. Anakin had not really noticed that accent before, but he loathed it now almost as much as the one who spoke with the accent. "But surely you should have learned by now that we know everything Anakin. There is nothing more for you to hide. In a few minutes, guards should be breaking through that door and be ready to kill you on our command. And it would be easier for me to not let them kill you if you were to tell us."   
  
Anakin concentrated for a moment, blocking out everything he had heard for only a second to sense if there really were guards coming…and there were. Anakin swore under his breath as he looked back towards Obi-wan, swearing again as he remembered what was happening. "You'll never kill me Kenobi."   
  
"But I already have Anakin." Obi-wan seemed to smile at this, "You might as well be dead to me Anakin because either way this goes, I'll never see you again."   
  
Anakin was having it hard to grasp reality now. He almost swayed on his feet as he tried to comprehend what was happening. The guards were getting closer and there was nothing Anakin could say to stop himself from being killed. His arms swung down to his sides lifelessly as he continued to stare at Obi-wan and Padmé. It was over; it was all over.   
  
But as he arm swung it hit the cold metal of his blaster that was hung upon his side. And Anakin's closed eyes shot open. Grabbing the blaster by his side he looked fiercely at Obi-wan as he rose off the ground, towering over the Jedi. "You're right Obi-wan. I will never see you again." And with a malicious smile he shot the Jedi, and at such a close range he fell backwards, sliding into the chair Anakin had been sitting in earlier.   
  
"Obi-wan! No!" Padmé ran quickly to his side, grabbing his hand in some attempt to save him that way. But Anakin would not allow him to be saved.   
  
"I'm sorry Padmé. I'll always love you." And with those final words the blaster pointed at Padmé was fired, forcing her body to fall on top of Obi-wan's chest.   
  
Anakin closed his eyes as tears started to run down his face. He had just killed the only person he had still loved in the world. But the sounds of footsteps nearing the door made his eyes shoot open once more. He looked towards the door frantically before running in the opposite direction. He would not allow himself to be killed.   
  
  
Malicious smile crossed the hooded face as an evil cackle escaped the figure's mouth. Watching that Skywalker child had been amusing, but there was purpose to all of it as he recollected to himself.   
  
"They worked better that I had expected them to." Deep voice spoke from behind the hooded figure as he stood before a window, looking down at the chamber Anakin had just been in.   
  
"I had always expected them to do that well, my apprentice." The voice of the elder hooded man spoke out almost spitefully towards the man standing behind the darkened figure, but he did not turn from his view. "And now, I must go attend to Skywalker."   
  
Cloaked figure started to march towards the door, pausing before the exit code was entered. "Oh yes. Darth Tyranus, your services are no longer required." A fragile old hand waved itself in the air, causing the form of Darth Tyranus to fall lifelessly to the ground. "There can only be two, my old apprentice, and there is another now that will suit my needs better."   
  
  
"Commander. There are bodies in here." White helmeted reinforcement looked towards the commander as he stood before the fallen pair in the chamber room.   
  
Weathered old Jedi walked towards the fallen pair, crouching beside them to look at them curiously. "Changelings. Both killed by blaster shots." He rose to his feet, "We'll clean them up later, we need to find," he swallowed carefully, "Anakin."   
  
"Rodger that." The white suited clone started to run through the building as the others had done, looking for the ex-Jedi Anakin Skywalker as the rest of the troops were doing. They would not take long to find him if all went well. Obi-wan closed his eyes carefully as he recollected on the situation. He had told Padmé he would find Anakin for her, but there was something wrong. He could feel it in the air through the Force. He knew that something had happened here that had changed everything, but what had was a mystery to him. Anakin would not be found, that much could be sure, but the Force had been wrong before. So Obi-wan started into a run, deeper into the expanse of the Separatist base.   
  


To Be Continued...

  


* * *

  
**Author's Notes:** *GASP!* Another chapter up! And so soon too! You people should be proud of me... All this cruelty takes effort! Ok, the next chapter will be one last flashback and then we'll get back to the present time for some more angst and drama. Ah the joys of angst... Well, remember to review! 


End file.
